开发者泄露的自制关卡文档
在假日版（圣诞节）和 Windows 8 版，开发商泄露了最早的制作关卡文档。这个文档里面没有许多新版本中才有的内容（只有水、毒水、泥浆三种流动物体），是一个不完整的文档，而且存在一些排版漏洞。 这个文档并不需要翻译。在《鳄鱼小顽皮爱洗澡自制关卡全攻略》 中的第三章和第四章，我们就会有比原文更加详细的教程。 正文 = = Quick and dirty list of properties and values you can use when editing Water levels = = = BASIC INTERACTIVE OBJECT SETTINGS = >> "Interactive" (0 or 1) When enabled, this object can receive touch events from the player's finger(s). Usually you don't need to change this in a level, it's authored already for you in the object file. >> "VelDamping" (float, default 0.99) Changes how much "drag" this object has when it falls due to gravity. lower numbers mean more drag. generally you'll want to leave this alone. >> "OmegaDamping" (float, default 0.99( Changes how much an object's "spin" dampens over time. similar to VelDamping. >> "Draggable" (0 or 1) When enabled, this lets the object be dragged around by the player's finger. >> "GravityScale" (float, default 0) Set this to 1.0 if you want the object to fall because of gravity. Default is to NOT fall at all (static). ≠ >> "Parent" (string) Set this to the name of another object in the scene to make this object a "child" of the other object. This will cause this object to be "locked" to it's parent, and move along with it whenever the parent moves. ///// PIN CONSTRAINT >> "PinOffset" (Vector2 in GRID SPACES from the center of the object) Sets where on the object it will be "pinned" to the world, making a hinge. If this property exists, the pin will be created. >> "PinMinAngle" (float) Set this to the minimum angle (relative to the start at the beginning of the level) that you want the hinge to rotate. if it's unset, there is no limit at all. >> "PinMaxAngle" (float) Same as min, but for max (other side). ///// PATH CONSTRAINT >> "PathPosX" (replace "X" with numbers, starting from 0 and counting up, such as "PathPos0", "PathPos1", etc) Defines points in the path that will constrain the object. position values are represented in GRID UNIT space, by default RELATIVE to the object's position (as in the object's position is 0,0). If you want to define a path in WORLD space, use "PathIsGlobal" setting below) >> "PathIsClosed" (0 or 1) When enabled, the path will become a closed loop, automatically connecting the last and first points. >> "PathIsGlobal" (0 or 1) Enable to signify that the path is in GLOBAL GRID spaces, not relative to the object's center (which is the default). ////// MOTORS (MOVEMENT) Motors allow objects to move along their path contraint. Objects can optionally pause at vertices along the path. >> "MotorMoveSpeed" or "MotorMoveSpeedX" (float, default 1.0) Sets how fast the object will move along the path. "MotorMoveSpeed" by itself sets the speed for the entire path at once… "MotorMoveSpeedX" (replace "X" with a number starting with 0) sets the speed for a specific section of the path, with the first section being 0, and counting up from there. >> "MotorWaitTime" or "MotorWaitTimeX" (float, default 0.0) Sets how long the object should pause at vertices in the path. "MotorWaitTime" by itself sets the same value for each vertice, the numbered versions set the wait time for that specific section of the path. >> "MotorTurnSpeed" or "MotorTurnSpeedX" (float, default 0.0) Sets how fast the object should spin (in DEGREES/SECOND) as it moves along the path. Again, the version with no number sets a global value for all sections, and the numbered versions set values for that specific section of path. >> "MotorWaitTurn" or "MotorWaitTurnX" (float, default 0.0) Sets how many DEGREES the object should turn during the "wait" at each vertex in the path. globals and specific settings follow same convention as above settings. >> "MotorOn" (0 or 1, default 0)i Set to 1 to have the object animating from the beginning of the level… otherwise it will only animate if connected to a switch. >> "MotorPingPong" (0 or 1, default 0) Set to 1 to cause the object to "ping pong" back and forth along the path, reversing its direction when it reaches the end of the path. = SPOUT SETTINGS = >> "SpoutType" (string, default "OpenSpout") Possible values (NORMALLY YOU DON'T NEED TO SET THIS YOURSELF, IT'S SET FOR YOU AUTOMATICALLY): "OpenSpout" - spout that creates fluid normally "TouchSpout" - spout that creates fluid when touched by the player's finger "Drain" - acts as a drain "DrainSpout" - acts as both a drain and a spout (?!?) >> "FluidType" (string, default "Water") Sets what type of fluid this spout will create. Possible values are: "Water" "ContaminatedWater" "Lava" (ooze) >> "ExpulsionAngle" (float, default 0.0) Sets the angle that the fluid will shoot out of the spout. NORMALLY you don't need to adjust this. >> "ExpulsionAngleVariation" (float in DEGREES, default 0.0f) Sets how much variation (in DEGREES) that the spout will have in the angle that fluid shoots out at. >> "ParticleSpeed" (float) How fast should the particles shoot out? >> "OffsetToMouth" (Vector2 in GRID UNITS) Sets where the fluid will be created, relative to the center of the object. You shouldn't need to change this in a level, it's set in the object file. >> "OffsetVariation" (float) Sets how much variation in the spawn point for fluid there can be. larger numbers mean a larger area at which the fluid can be spawned. >> "NumberParticles" (integer) How many particles this spout should create. set to -1 for infinite. >> "TimerX" (2 numbers, integer and float -- first # 1 or 0, second number is float) Sets a timer on the spout (starting with "Timer0" and counting up. Each timer sets the spout to either ON (1) or OFF (0), and sets how long that status should remain. Commands loop once the last timer has expired. For example, to make a spout that shoots fluid for 3 seconds, then stops for 2 seconds, and then repeats, you would have this: >> "ParticlesPerSecond" (float) Sets how frequently particles are created. >> "Limit" (int) Sets the maximum number of particles that this DRAIN will allow to pass through. = BOMB SETTINGS = >> "BlastRadius" (float in GRID CELL units) How big is the blast radius? >> "BlastPower" (float, default 4000) How powerful is the explosion (how forcefully will fluids be pushed away from the bomb when it explodes? = SWITCH SETTINGS = >> "SwitchType" (string, default "Flip") Sets switch type: "Flip" -> standard switch, water touches it and it is now ON for good. "Momentary" -> temporary switch, only ON WHILE water is touching it.. water stops touching, it turns OFF.